


Analysis

by baroque_mongoose



Category: Girl Genius
Genre: Drabble, Gen, International Fanworks Day 2015, Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 06:42:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3199337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baroque_mongoose/pseuds/baroque_mongoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mr Wooster sees a psychoanalyst.  Very briefly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Analysis

The psychoanalyst turned out to be a Jäger. Mr Wooster wondered why he was not more surprised.

“Zo,” he began. “Tell me about hyu childhood.”

“Well, there's not a lot to say, really,” replied Mr Wooster. “All perfectly happy. It's dealing with sparks that's unhinged me...”

“No,” said the Jäger. “Ve got to dig deeper dan dot.”

Mr Wooster sighed. “I assure you...”

The door burst open. “Oh, there you are, Mr Wooster!” exclaimed Agatha, cheerfully. “I've just built a time machine. Come and help test it!”

He followed. Possibly, he reflected, it actually helped to be a little crazy.


End file.
